This invention relates to a door holdback device for holding a door in open position. The device may be used for holding open a swinging door or panel of the type mounted on a boxlike highway trailer. The holdback device automatically retracts to an inoperative recessed position having a low profile and minimum projection, when not in use.
Highway trailers of conventional design have hinged doors at various positions along the external walls. These doors are normally found in either a paired arrangement at the rear of the trailer or in a single or paired arrangement along the sidewalls. Doors of this nature swing about vertical axes and have handles or locking rods extending therefrom. It is necessary at times of loading and unloading that these doors be secured in an open position to the sidewalls of the trailer. In addition, vent doors or panels are provided along the sidewalls to facilitate the circulation of air throughout the interior of the trailer. These doors or panels normally pivot about horizontal axes with handles medialy disposed thereon. However, vertically hinged vent doors are also used. During transit, these vent doors are designed to remain open thus facilitating the circulation of air.
Prior attempts to provide operative door holdback devices are manifested in mechanical brackets or clamping structures which extend from trailer sidewalls. These holding devices are of a fixed configuration, each device being adapted to engage only certain types of door handles. Other prior attempts consist of latch devices which must be engaged with a receptacle mounted upon the door.
It is to be noted that trailers of this type are subject to congested conditions while in freight yards thus increasing the possibility that protruding holding devices would be damaged. Furthermore, while these trailers are on the road they are subject to rough terrain thereby causing vibration to act upon the holding devices securing the open vent doors often resulting in failure.